The Next Generation of Fairies
by xxxLucreciaCrescentxxx
Summary: Side story from The Next Generation of Fairies, watch and see how Nashi Dragneel handles/hides her feelings for a certain Ice Mage as the two go on a mission together to stop a dangerous Mage causing havoc at a ski resort. However there's just one problem, the two have to go undercover... As a married couple!


**This story is set in the same time as** ** _The Next Generation of Sabers,_** **but you don't have to read that story to completely understand what's occurring here. Although I do recommend you do to completely help understand and grasp some parts.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's character.**_

* * *

I knew from that day forward things would never be the same again when I entered the guild, however I suppose there were signs that I missed due to my stubbornness and disbelief in the matter. But I'm certain a lot of people wouldn't have guessed it, after all we are our fathers children.

Born opposites, best friends despite our constant fights, rivalry, fire and ice, hell even if I was actually born a guy things probably would have remained the same. Tomboy or not, I'm still a girl with girly feelings that I do my best to hide and figure out knowing fully well what would happen should a certain Demon Matchmaker find out.

And despite all of these years of competing and this rivalry we have, I couldn't help but start to form feelings for you. And also why I have fallen in love with you, Silver Fullbuster...

* * *

It was the late start of a new day, the sun was shining down brightly in the clear blue skies, birds chirping around, oh yes it was certainly a beautiful day. Unfortunately a certain salmon colored Dragonslayer was having a major case of a hangover from last nights club activities with her best friend, Roxanna Cheney.

Nashi couldn't exactly remember what happened last night but she could only hope she hadn't made a complete fool of herself and Roxanna had at least some fun last night.

 _"But where did she disappear off too, it's not like her to leave without telling me or even leaving a note. Maybe she had an emergency?"_ She a mental note to ask the shadow Dragonslayer later as she made her way to the guild hall.

Smelling something good cooking Nashi's stomach grumbled in protest as she made haste, kicking the doors open in a Fairy Tail fashion. As usual people were already at it, stopping momentarily to greet the fire breather, as she went directly to the bar ordering a classic hangover remedy meal.

 _ **Nashi's POV**_

"Well, well, well, it would seem someone had quite an interesting night." Aunt Mirajane said cheerfully, placing my order down as I thanked her for the meal.

"Too bad I can't remember much of it, but judging by the fact I had woken up bathed and tucked into bed I'd say Roxanna had taken care of me getting home. If only I knew where she ran off too..." I said basically having eaten my food in seconds.

However when her eyes narrowed on me with a mischievous look in them, and instantly I felt as if I'd said something wrong.

"Perhaps she ran off with that mystery man of hers, which reminds me... Who exactly do you have your eyes on? Is he a Dragonslayer? A holder type Mage? An older or younger man-" She asked/interrogated before I spit out my drink, chocking on it as I realize why I had skipped out on coming to the guild yesterday.

You see I had decided to take up a job for a photoshoot, and because my best friend Roxanna is such an exclusive person to shoot the pay off was immense. But while shooting the two of us let it slip that we had our eyes on some guys, and in my case someone from my guild.

That being-

"So you finally decided to get out of bed and grace us with your presense today, have you flame brain?" Almost on cue an annoyed tick mark appeared on my forehead as I turned to face my long time rival, and apparent crush.

Silver Fullbuster, being the exact replica of his dad minus the blue eyes had caused him to gather a number of fan girls. It doesn't help he also gained another unique habit from his father, something that would drive me nuts.

"If you're going to insult me you could at least put some pants on you ice-wielding pervert! Do you even know how to dress yourself!" I retorted back before he let out a surprised curse before quickly finding his pants.

"Shows what you know, last time I checked you needed help getting bathed and changed last night! I honestly feel bad for Roxanna having to take responsibility over you!" He retorted right back, honestly it kind of sung and I was slightly taken back.

Is that how he views me, some irresponsible child who burdens others. Boy do I know how to pick them...

"Yeah well at least I know how to go out and enjoy myself, at least some guys know how to show a girl a good time!" I remarked in the moment.

Completely misinterpreting the momentary dark shift in his behavior as him getting ready to fight. I didn't want to necessaryly fight him but it was the perfect way to get out of this conversation with Aunt Mira.

"What's the matter run out of steam so soon?" I mocked as he gritted his teeth.

Expecting him to insult me back, I was caught off guard when he pulled back from his fighting position into a calming stance. Letting out a much held in breath, he unclenched his balled-fists as he behavior seemed to have become much colder.

"I didn't come to fight, I came to ask you for a favor." He stated rather seriously as I was surprised the situation took a 360 degree turn.

"Sure. What do you need?" I said absentmindedly, probably going to help him either way.

Silver hates asking for help in general, my help especially since I do more damage then actual helping meaning more deductions from the cost of the request. So this is certainly a first...

"Tomorrow evening be at the train station at 3:30, pack for a week and cold weather." He stated simply before walking off leaving me stumped.

"Well that was... Weird, what's up with him?" I asked as Mira continued to wipe a mug.

"You had him worried yesterday when you didn't show, he thought some pervert had gotten to you since your photos of your beach getaway had come out. Even went as far as to visit your house." She stated as I felt slightly guilty before her words dawned of me.

"He came by yesterday? I didn't see him or remember seeing him there, maybe I should really cut back on the drinking." I replied holding my head when a slight pain shot through it.

 _ **(And for a moment Cana shivered as she sensed a disturbance in the force before shrugging it off.)**_

"So Mira what kind of request is this?" I asked as Silver had decided to flat out ignore that question to my displeasure.

"Let's just say it's a very special request with a high pay off, I wonder why he would ask you of all girls for help unless- Oh my gosh! Pink-haired blue-eyed babies!" She squealed before I blushed madly cursing under my breath.

"Just what goes on in that mind of yours women!? And it's salmon not pink!" I shouted before storming out of there, leaving the giggling demon-matchmaker behind.

However Nashi didn't see the mischievous smile displayed of said women's face as she remembered the request Silver had taken up. If only Nashi could see what was right in front of her...

"Ahh young love~"

* * *

"So mind explaining to me why we are at a ski resort, or should we start playing the guessing game?" I asked irritated as I recovered from my motion sickness, damn train...

"It's complicated, just follow my lead and we should be fine ok." He stated simply as we walked towards the pretty fancy building.

"Just give me something to work with you overgrown Popsicle!" I shouted before a tick mark appeared on his head.

Getting ready and geared up for a fight to break out, I was once again surprised when he stood down deciding against the violent notion. Just like yesterday, what's up with him these last few days? Did something happen that I was not made aware of?

Entering the hotel, I marveled at the beauty of it as I rubbed my mittened-hands together from the welcoming warmth inside. Silver immediately walked over to the front desk to check in apparently having reservations for us, our baggage was taken to our suite but that's not what really called my attention.

I was kinda weirded out by the giddy looks we were receiving from the staff, more even by the overly cheery lady at the desk who kept saying weird things. She kinda reminded me of Aunt Mira...

However it finally dawned on me why that was right as the two of us entered the elevator alone. Right as the doors started closing she said something that sent jitters down my spine as my heart skipped a beat.

"Please enjoy your honeymoon, Mr. & Mrs. Fullbuster!"

* * *

"We're here as newlyweds!? What kind of mission is this!?" I shouted throwing my mittens on the counter as Silver remained indifferent while unpacking his stuff.

"You wouldn't have agreed to come if I'd told you, and the reward was pretty high. Besides it's not like you had anything to do after your night of partying at the club and getting wasted." He remarked annoyed as my right eye twitched in irritation.

"Why not bring a fan girl or some other girl at the guild along, unless you actually want to waste money on this mission." I mocked as he signed looking through his bag.

"We are on a stealth mission to find a culprit whose been targeting couples, and from what they can tell the guy is a dangerous Mage. And what better target then a newly married couple on their honeymoon, besides I know you can handle yourself." He remarked taking my hand.

For a moment I felt confused until he gently slipped on a golden ring on my ring finger, a slight blush appearing before I pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, watching him as he put on his own golden ring.

"Married remember so we got to play the part right, just whatever you do don't take it off got it? Now get ready for bed, we've got to do some serious baiting tomorrow if we want to succeed." He remarked already getting undressed in front of me.

"Don't get changed in front of me pervert!" I shouted slamming the bathroom door closed behind me.

I slid down the door in embrassement and flustered at the entire prospect of our trip, desperately wanting someone to talk to as I felt my feelings seeping through. How was I suppose to face Silver, let alone act like a wife, when I couldn't even tell him how I really feel about him?

But then part of me felt all giddy inside at the prospect of playing the role of Silver's wife, however I could hardly imagine myself to be the lovey-dovey housewife like his mom Juvia. No offense to her but she was rather creepy with her habits of stalking her husband, occasionally Silver, and constant dotting on his little brother and sister.

Hugging my knees to my chest, a soft smile formed as I thought about the other things we could do... Holding hands... Cuddling... Kissing... Slowing moving our bodies in sync- Blushing madly, I slapped both my cheeks out of it as I changed into my pajamas and vigorously brushed my teeth with determination.

I'll show him just how capable I really am, just you wait Silver I'll blow this mission away... Figuratively of course, must try to impress him and show him I'm responsible. After a much needed moment to recollect myself, I opened the door only to come face to face with Silver.

"Finally, I thought I was going to freeze over by the time you finished." He muttered closing the door behind him while I went to the only bed in irritation.

Kind of hard to be nice to him when all he does is irritate me, makes me wonder why I could even like him. Sure he can be over-protective, nonjudgmental, kind of funny, passionate, strong, fun to be around, not afraid of what people say, amazingly built with that delicious 6 pack and those gorgeous blue eyes- Wow wow wow wow, calm yourself Nashi! Best behavior, get your mind out of the gutter!

There's no way he could be interested in me, not with how we're constantly fighting and his fan base constantly sending gifts and letters proclaiming his love for him. At least they're not afraid to admit their feelings or of getting rejected.

Signing sadly I hugged the covers around me as I quickly fell asleep in their softness and the sound of the shower being turned on...

* * *

 _ **Silver's POV**_

Dammit, dammit all why does this have to be so difficult?! Just say it out loud and get the rejection over with, after all mom did it all the time and she still ended up with dad. But then again dad didn't love anyone else besides mom, unlike Nashi who is in love with some bozo at the guild.

How the hell could I have missed that, it's not like she's that hard to figure out, then again in a guild as rowdy as ours I guess you would want to keep those sorts of things to yourself- I certainly tried. But still why do I feel a little betrayed here, it's not like she was ever mine to begin with, besides it was my fault for waiting this long to take action.

Turning the water off, I signed into the towel as I dried myself already regretting forcing Nashi along with me on this mission. Of course Nashi would help me regardless of what the matter is, it's just the type of person she is, but part of me was hoping she'd at least show a hint that she might maybe... even just by a little bit... feel the same way.

Who am I kidding trying Aunt Mira's stupid plan, Nashi is clearly drawn back by the entire idea of us being a couple. Walking back into the room, all the sudden tense I felt before quickly left at the site of her already fast asleep with that trademark grin on her face.

Sitting on the other side beside her, I lightly pushed back a few of her stray hairs as I found myself watching her calmly breathe in and out. Laughing sadly to myself, I decided against sleeping under the covers with her as I stared at the ceiling in angst.

My best friend and object of my affections lays adorably sleeping next to me, and I can't even reach out to tell her how I feel. I'm trully one pathetic man aren't I?

"Mmm..." She suddenly moaned out before turning over, wrapping an arm over my midsection.

I froze up as she snuggled in further wrapping a covered leg over mine before settling down, all while I tried to keep it in my pants. Trying to detach myself, I had to hold in the small moans from the delicious friction produced everytime her knee rubbed into my groins.

Oh how cruel fate is...

* * *

 **Nashi's POV**

"How long do we have to do this?" I asked clinging onto on of his arms as I we strolled through a lounge that lead to multiple other rooms such as the arcade, bar, spa, dining.

But all I could think about was keeping my heart rate and blush down as I had my boobs being squished on his arm. However the way he seemed so nonchalant about it certainly didn't help my ego or pride.

Had he done this enough that he doesn't even care or is it the fact that it's me not excite him at all? Neither was helping me and just made me feel worse.

"Until we attract their attention, now what do you want to do-"

"Arcade!" I shouted dragging him along as I scanned the area over spotting some of my favorites.

Dance-dance revolution, ping pong, air hockey, bowling, pool...

"Silver I have a proposition for you." I said challenging him with my eyes, seeing him return the challenging glare.

"I challenge you to play against me in all these game, if I win you have to pay for a meals we have on this getaway." I reasoned as he looked down at me contemplating something.

"Alright but if I win we actually have to go skiing, this is a ski resort remember darling?" He said out loud in a husky voice, sending light shivers down my spine.

"Then what are we waiting for, I'm all fired up!" I shouted racing to the dancing simulator as I heard him chuckle behind me.

Completely unaware of the pair of eyes following them...

* * *

To them it was a friendly competition, whether they were moving to match the arrows on the screen, shifting left and right to reach the ping pong ball, smacking the putt around, going for that strike, or trying to hits all their balls in the hole.

But to anyone viewing them it was the exact opposite:

They noticed how they laughed and enjoyed each others company as they danced in sync together, ignoring the people watching them as they focused more on each other than the actual screen. Or how they enjoyed watching each other so intently during their game of ping pong. Also the way they joked and laughed during their game of air hockey.

But people especially didn't miss how Silver gave Nashi personal hands-on instructions to holding the bowling ball, or helping her properly grip the pool sticks to strike a ball. Hell every time they switched games either Nashi was dragging Silver along or Silver would guide Nashi around.

It was quite obvious the two were into each other, why else would they have gotten married. At least those were the thoughts of an unsabering individual who kept eyeballing Nashi the entire night, he certainty saw what Silver was seeing.

And he was dead set on claiming it for his own...

* * *

 **Nashi's POV**

"Silver I don't even know how to ski, just cuz you won doesn't mean I have to ski! Can't I just rid a snowmobile or meet you at the bottom-"

"Nice try Nashi but you're not getting out of this that easily, now stay put I'll be right back. I forgot my gloves at the rental shop." He stated before walking away, leaving me at the lift alone.

However I became mildly surprised when I felt a tap on my shoulder a minute later, only to reveal Silver standing there. But something seemed off about him...

"Get ready to go, the next lift is coming in three... two... one... Go!" He said pushing me on the lift with him.

Something felt off though, I wasn't getting any tingles at the moment and his presence didn't feel the same.

"You sure were quick," maybe a little too quick, I thought before he took hold of my hands.

Oddly enough they weren't as warm as they were when we were in the arcade, ironically enough for the Ice-Make Mage. His hands are always warm for some reason despite his magic, something isn't right here...

"Nashi I think your right, maybe after this run we should just go back to the room. I have another way you can make up for the challenge darling~" He purred as I immediately felt my blood run cold at the all too cocky and lustful tone in his voice.

Sure Silver would joke around with me and is cocky at times but this isn't the way he talks. We may have to act for the quest but we're isolated from public view, he has no reason too do this unless... This isn't Silver I'm dealing with here, could this be the Mage were looking for? A shapeshifter?

Either way I'm too high up in the mountains to start a fight, not without causing an avalanche and bystanders getting hurt. I need to get away to a safer and more isolated location...

"Silver-" I started leaning against him, playing along and reeling him in.

"-how about we head back to our room right now and finish what you started last night? I haven't been able to focus on anything else since we got interrupted last night, and teasing me during our little challenge didn't help. Please?!" I pleaded, pouting in response as I saw him bare a creepy, wolffish grin.

Bingo.

"Well if that's what you really want, then I guess we can pick another day to ski." He remarked as I felt him griping my sides tightly, a shiver of disgust crawling up my spine.

He must have seen it as a sign of me being eager as he remarked I shouldn't get too excited yet. On my way down the ski lift, I found myself growing nervous and slightly confused as to where my Silver was. Surely he's noticed by now that I wasn't there, or did he care about surfing the slopes then to look for me...?

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

 ***Crush***

"Uh sir please calm down, your crushing the skiing equipment!" The women shouted at me before rushing to collect it from me as I dropped it all carelessly.

But that wasn't where my attention was at the moment, oh no I was too focused of the my bastard look alike that had his fucking hands on my Nashi! And was currently leading her back into the resort to do who knows what, why doesn't she see that he's not me? Doesn't she know me at all?

Following behind them I saw them enter the resort, entering the elevator as I could make an educated guess where they were headed. Rushing up the stairs I managed to bet them up, but I decided to go hide in the room ready to blitz the guy.

When I heard the front door open I already had an ice lance ready to attack, listening to their footsteps before hearing the spring of the bed. My clenching fisting at the disgusting thought of some pervert touching her, I was going to spring into action when-

"Silver I love you, I always have since we were kids but I'd always been afraid of losing you because of it. Hell I never understood my feelings up until a few years ago, so that's why I was really happy to go away with you even if it was to a ski resort. Even more when you slide this ring on my finger, I probably sound like an bubbly idiot right now don't I?" She said shyly as I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage, the tips of my ears and cheeks heating up.

"Babe-"

"Oh wow it feels so good to say that outloud! That's for letting me practice on you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in now." She remarked bringing me back to reality.

"Wait what?" He remarked nervously and confused as I heard Nashi crack her knuckles.

Not a moment sooner I felt the temperature rise before hearing a pained shout and the guy falling off the bed to the floor.

"Did you really think you could fool me? I know Silver and you're not him Mr. Shapeshifter, the only reason I brought you back here was to detain you without too much casualties or collateral damage. I even contacted the police and client of this quest, they should be-." She said cheerfully hearing another smack and pained groan.

Not a moment later there was a series of knocks on the door.

"-right now." She said leaving the unconsious mage on the floor.

After a brief explanation the officers and client, they praised her on a job well done before leaving her with the reward money.

"Welp looks like Silver's plan actual worked, go figure!" She remarked tossing the jewels on the counter.

"Yeah well you executed the plan quite well, nice job Nashi!" I remarked coming out of the bathroom, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"Si-Silver what are you doing here? How long were you-"

"The entire time, I noticed my apparent dopplerganger escorting you in the resort and followed you back." I explained noticing her turning red in embarassment.

"So you heard-"

"Every single word." I remarked bending down to her level, trying to meet her eyes that looked in just about every other direction.

"So I'll ask you directly-" I started bringing her chin up, forcing her to meet my gaze.

"-is everything you said true? Was I the guy you had a crush on at the guild, it wasn't some other guy?" I asked needing to be certain.

Please be telling the truth, don't be fucking with my feelings.

"Silver I- you don't to respond back or anything, I knew it was a long shot-" She laughed sadly, an expression of rejection and pain flashing between them.

"-can we just pretend about this whole thing-mmph!" She moaned as my lips clashed against hers, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull closer.

She didn't seem to respond at first, but I took the small opening to deepen the kiss exploring every inch of her I could latch onto too. And slowly I felt her hands come up to grab onto my shoulders as she slowly responded, her tongue shyly fighting against mine.

God how I've waited and craved for this moment, but the lack of oxygen sadly cut it short as we separated panting ever so slightly. The look of confusion and sexual desire reflected in her eyes...

"You have any idea how badly I've longed to do that, to hold you like this, to hear your feelings toward me?" I said lifting her over my shoulder, earning a small shriek of surprise from her.

"Silver what are you-"

"Let me get it through that thick skull of yours since you still don't understand. I love you Nashi Dragneel I've have since we were kids, and not the brotherly or family type of love either. I love you like a man loves a woman, kinda why it pisses me off when another puts his hands on you." I pointed out tossing her on the bed before sitting at the edge in frustration.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" She asked sitting up next to me as I turned her knowingly.

"I didn't want to lose you, I thought I could be content with just being beside you but when that article came out about you being in love with some other guy at the guild... I just couldn't fathom the idea of some guy taking you away from us, away from me. Pretty pathetic right?" I said chuckling pathetically to myself as Nashi moved by my side.

"Silver..." She called out hugging my arm, but I didn't want her to see my pathetic expression.

"Remember when I went out drinking and got wasted a couple nights ago-"

"You mean how those guys showed you a good time?" I said with returning anger as she held a guilty face.

"It was partially to cheer up Roxanna on her birthday and help her with her boy problems. But I remember how Cana said if I get drunk enough people start to change to your preference, and after a while I didn't see a strangers-" She commented before straddling suddenly, shifting her weight to push me on the bed.

"-I just saw you and didn't want to go, guess I've got to give my thanks to Roxanna again for looking out for me. You're the only one I want to be with Silver." She said sincerely bending lower to place a light kiss on my lips.

But they quickly got heated as I felt her beginning to slide her hands down my chest, my hands traveling up her legs to her thighs.

"Nashi... are you sure about this, once we start I don't think I'll be able to stop." I warned her feeling her begin to rub herself against me.

"I trust you Silver, with my everything." She said adorably as I felt myself growing hard at the site of her on top of me.

"Alright but under one condition-" I remarked bringing her right hands to my lips.

"Be mine, of course that means I'm all yours too, but I don't want there to be any doubts down the road. I love you Nashi Dragneel." I said affectionately cupping her face with my other hand.

"I love you too Silver Fullbuster, forever and always." She said back softly, intertwining our matching right hands together.

* * *

"Welcome back Nashi, finally returned from the one week quest! How did the quest go? Any trouble?" Mira asked serving Guild Master Laxus a drink at the bar.

"I'll be happy to report that Master Laxus will be receiving no reports of collateral damages or complaint forms from me." I said rather proudly as Laxus congratulated me.

"Great one less pile of paperwork to worry about, where's the Fullbuster boy? Didn't you go together? You're father went on a rampage when he found out about the quest, something about not trusting that boy around you." He shrugged not really caring for the older fire dragonslayers concern, he was always dotting on his daughter.

"He wanted to drop off some souvenirs he brought back for his little brother and sister, they apparently kept asking for-

"NASHI!" Not a moment later a felt the impact of a man torpedoing into me, deflating all the air in my lungs.

"Dad?! What the heck-"

"Nashi tell me it's not true! Tell me it's all just an act!" He pleaded dramatically shaking me before I forced him to let go by hitting him upside the head.

"Dad what are you talking about?!" I shouted back at him before he pulled out the latest Sorcerer Weekly.

However I was taken back by the image of me and Silver embracing one another at the ski resort, the headlines reading Fire & Ice: A Match Made in Heaven! Oh dear god this isn't going to end well, and judging by my darkly reddened and guilty ridden face he could immediately tell.

What horrible timing that that was the moment the Fullbuster family decided to enter the guild.

"You walking popsicle!" He shouted at Gray as the man became alarmed before getting into his usual fighting stance.

"Oi what is it now you walking torch, trouble in paradise!" He remarked back before cracking his knuckles.

"Keep that bastard of a son away from my Nashi! He isn't good enough for my daughter!" He shouted back as Silver seemed to grow embarrassed as his father grew surprised before growing agitated.

"Oi yeah how about you prove it to me right now, let's go flame brain!" He shouted stripping as the to raced forward attacking each other.

Juvia seemed to cheer on her husband as Silver decided to walk over to me confused by the situation, but asked no further questions when I left the magazine up.

"So much for keeping it on the down low." He remarked wrapping his arm around my waist before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh my god, pink-haired blue-eyed babies!" Mira shouted as the guild went into an uproar as the two of us signed in exasperation.

Looks like things just got more complicated around here...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright finally finished on this one-shot story featuring the pairing of Nashi x Silver, children of Lucy/Natsu and Gray/Juvia. Honestly I wasn't sure how to end this but I thought this was ok for now, not sure if I'll come back to change it but I thought it summed things up.**

 **I had this idea in my head for a while now so I'm glad I finally got to finishing it.**


End file.
